Love Or Something Like It
by Kiyoteh Kiaira
Summary: A story based during the Eve Wars, TrowaxKayla(Self Inserted Fic.(Ull like it anyways))pairing. Anyways, Trowa has known Kayla, before he even met Midii Une, what could happen when he returns to her, for a brief moment, during the war? FINISHED
1. Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing, I dont own anything..except my Computer actually, LOL!


	2. LoveCh1

Love...Or Something Like It........  
  
Trowa stood and looked into Kayla's eyes. He put his arm around her waist, enclosing her. One hand went to the small of her back and gently he pulled her forward.  
  
"Trowa?" For a fleeting second she looked startled. When she had last seen him, they had been the same height, and now he towered above her. Her breath was short and her heart beat so hard she was sure he would hear it. Slowly, he lowered his lips onto hers, then stopped. "You're supposed to close your eyes." "Will you be here when I open them?" "Close your eyes." He laughed, but softly. Then kissed her. It was soft, and it took a very long time. It was true, what they said, about cliffs and falling in love. Once you stepped off, there was no going back. "You're here, to stay?" Kayla whispered between kisses. He kissed her again- her lips, her cheeks, her nose."Say that you wont leave again?" He didn't answer her. It came in a flash. The thought rose up and washed over her like a rogue wave. Kayla wrenched back her head and stared up into his green, green eyes. "You are going away again. I can hear you thinking." "Yes, but-" "Oh, oh!" She stepped back and wrapped her arms around her stomach as if she'd been punched. "Where to? Space? The colonies?" Tears, angery and hard filled her eyes. No, not after all this time. Years and years of waiting for him. Years of worry. They had said that she was too young to know her own mind, too young to know her destiny, but they'd been wrong. She had always known that they were meant for each other, always.


	3. LoveCh2

Love...Or Something Like It....Ch.2

Captain's POV  
He sat there. Looking at her, what was he to do with her? His only Niece now his only living relative had to be dropped on his doorstep, at this point in the war. His brother would have killed him if he trained her to be part of the mercenaries, like he did with Nanashi (No-Name). She was a nice, kind, gentle girl that would have not made the best soldier, but a pretty good one. He knew that he had to take care of her though, her life depended on it. Nanashi and her got along pretty well, but he knew that if she stayed here, she wouldn't be the same sweet girl that she was before. This war would take a piece of her, it would harden her...heck this war had done that to mostly everyone in the colonies and on earth He didn't want that to happen to her though. "Kayla...." his voice seemed like a whisper, even to him. "Yes...?" She didn't know what to call him, but tried to be polite, all that she knew was that he was supposed to take care of her, that he was her father's brother. "How old are you Kayla?" "I am 7 years old, um...." "Seven! You've grown up a lot...hmmm...Nanashi is around the age of 9 or 10...." "Um...Mr..." "Oh! Kayla, please, hmm...call me Captain..." "Captain?" "Yes Kayla?" "I need to use the bathroom..."  
  
She was a sensitive girl that cared about everyone around her, all the animals in the forest. He didn't want her to live this life though. Against his wishes, Nanashi had taught her how to pilot a mobile suit, and he even taught her how to repair it when damaged. He wanted her to live a sheltered life, away from the violence. When he saw Nanashi and her together, well he saw a match, other people just saw two children playing. They said that she was to young to know her mind and destiny, they said that the Captain was just being stupid, because he loved the both of them, like he was their father, but not quite.

Normal POV  
"Nanashi?, why does everyone in the mercenaries call you that? Don't you know it means 'No Name'?" "I am without a name, I always have been." He stated while repairing his mobile suit. Kayla waited for a moment, she had now been with her uncle for 5 years, ever since the night her family died when she was 7 years old. She had never even asked why Nanashi was named Nanashi. She hadn't really questioned anything. "But that's impossible, everyone has a name, at one point, I mean, you must have had a name...." she trailed off, not wanting to say anything wrong. Nanashi had shown her many things, and had even played with her when she was young. He was her friend and the only person remotely to her age, seeing that he was only a year or two older. "I'm sorry...."Kayla whispered. He looked at her, she usually would babble on and on, not caring if he was listening or not, because she needed to talk to someone, but today, she wasn't herself. Maybe it was because her uncle was sending her to a private school, so that she would finally be sheltered from the war, or maybe it was that she cared for him, as a friend, or maybe even more, he thought to himself. The after thought crushed him, maybe she didn't want to leave her uncle, and didn't care for him at all, besides who would love a person who had no name.  
  
"Nanashi?" Kayla called. She hadn't seen him for 7 days, but her uncle had said that he was around. She was leaving to the school today, and wanted to say goodbye. Kayla hadn't realised how deep her feelings were for Nanashi until she couldn't find him. She needed to say goodbye, and to tell him to come and get her when the war was over. She knew that second wish sounded very childish, but after all she was only 12. Shaking her head, she walked around a mobile suit, only to find Nanashi and someone she didn't no. "Nanashi..." she stopped half way through, a blonde girl was hugging Nanashi. Captain had said that a blonde girl was hanging around Nanashi. Kayla was crushed, how could he do this to her? Wait, could he not love her, or even like her? Nanashi looked up from Midii Une to see Kayla, looking like she was just hit in the chest with a baseball bat. She looked at him, then ran up to him, pushed Midii Une off of him, kissed him on the cheek said goodbye very quickly then ran to where her uncle was waiting to take her to the shuttle port. She would not see Nanashi again, she didn't want to... he would not see her again, because only her uncle knew where she was going, and he wouldn't tell anyone, and Kayla was too crushed to care.  
  
Nanashi touched his cheek, just seconds before Kayla had been there...but now she was gone. Midii looked at Nanashi, she didn't know who that girl was, but she seemed to affect Nanashi in a way that she hadn't been able to. Nanashi knew she was gone, he would never see her again, why did he let Midii hug him? He would forever search for her, he knew that..." Nanashi? Who was that squirt?" He didn't answer, but walked into a field and stared up into the sky until Captain got back from the shuttle port.


	4. Love Ch3

Love...Or Something Like It....Ch.4  
  
There wasn't ever a night, where Kayla did not regret leaving Nanashi the way she did. Two years had passed since she last saw him. He haunted her dreams, she knew she loved him, but did he love her? Only God knew. Ever since she left, she hadn't been in contact with her uncle, Nanashi, or any of the mercenaries. She didn't know that the blonde girl named Midii, had convinced the mercenaries to fight against her uncle and Nanashi. She didn't know that Nanashi had killed them all, she didn't know that her uncle was slaughtered by his friends and fellow mercenaries. She didn't know that Nanashi had become the Heavyarms Gundam pilot, Trowa Barton. She would never know how much her uncle loved her. And she didn't know how much Nanashi loved her.

"Trowa?, Trowa, where are you?" A blonde Arabian teen exclaimed. "He's probably in bed, Quatre, or trying to avoid you," Another teen, this time with a long chestnut braid, said lazily. By this statement Quatre was hurt. WHAT IF Trowa was avoiding him? Trowa was his best friend Quatre frowned. "What if he is?" Quatre asked worriedly. "Don't listen to Duo, Quatre, I'm not avoiding you." Trowa stated as he walked in off of the balcony. Quatre looked as pleased as punch, but was still worried, Trowa had been spending a lot of time alone lately, and that couldn't be good for a person, could it?

"Nanashi! There you are! I was worried that you wouldn't want to help me fix this mobile suit!" Trowa smiled, she was the same as always. "Wait! You're not Nanashi, why are you here! Wait! Nanashi betrayed me! Leave me alone, I HATE you!" Trowa woke up panting. Why were these nightmares haunting him? Why was she taunting him? Why was he thinking of her? He was a nameless soldier that nobody loved. Duo, who was walking by Trowas room at the time, stopped by his door. He walked into Trowas room, looking around. "You okay Tro?" he asked with a yawn. Trowa looked up to Duo. "If something is haunting you," He asked, "Does that mean you should solve the problem" Duo looked at Trowa oddly... was he asking for advice? Duo nodded, "Of course Tro.... You can't let things haunt you forever, I guess, that um.... Means that you should..........destroy, or what ever haunts you." With that said, Trowa got out of bed, pulled pants over his boxers, put a shirt on, and walked casually to the door. "I will be back soon, tell Quatre not to worry, he already worries enough." And with that, he walked through the door, down the hall, out the door and into the night.

He didn't know where to look, but he knew that he would find her. He had to confront her. She wouldn't have known what had happened to the mercenaries, or her uncle. She wouldn't have known how he and her uncle fought, until her uncle couldn't fight anymore. He had to tell her how he had always felt towards her. She had to know. He didn't care if it took forever, he could continue with his missions, and still find her.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Kayla looked up to the stars. Why were memories of Nanashi bugging her so much? She had to leave class that day, because she couldn't focus. "Nanashi..." She whispered, looking through her window, down from the stars to the beautiful garden below her. There was someone there, but whom? Who would be in the garden at this hour, on school grounds for that matter? The person appeared to be looking to the sky, like she was seconds before.  
  
He looked towards her. There she was, beautiful. Trowa followed her gaze to the stars. They, like her, were also beautiful, especially from earth. In space, you were to close to the stars, to see any real, beauty in them. Instead you saw pain, suffering, the souls of the dead. Trowa stood there mesmerised with the stars, just as he was mesmerised with how Kayla looked in the dark. He felt her eyes in him, never moving, probably wondering who he was. He wouldn't, couldn't blame her. Then her eyes were gone. He looked down to her window, but the blinds were pulled shut.  
  
She ran through the hallways, her nightgown trailing behind. It couldn't be him, but if it was... If it was Nanashi...She ran through the doors, she shouldn't be leaving her room at night, it was against all the rules she had learned here, but she didn't care. Kayla flew through the next set of doors into the garden. Trowa heard someone behind him he turned to find Kayla in front of him. She looked spectacular, standing in the moonlight, all grown up. Kayla looked at Nanashi... he hadn't changed that much. Why was he here? Memories she didn't know she had ran through her head. Trowa stood there, scanning her body, it had filled out, in many places. She looked like a princess, having a bad hair day. "Nanashi..." She whispered under her breath. Trowa heard her and replied slowly, "Kayla..." Kayla didn't care anymore, about the blonde girl, who was in Nanashi's arms, she ran into Trowa with a hope that he loved her. Kayla flung herself into his arms, wanting to be loved again, by anyone, especially from Nanashi. She had been away from her family for so long. Kayla wasn't prepared for what happened next. As soon as Trowa caught her, he stared into her eyes and then kissed her passionately, not caring if she wanted to kiss him or not.

"Nanashi" She breathed out. They had only broken the kiss for air. They store into each other's eyes, wanting to fade away in each other's arms forever. "I am no longer nameless" He stated coolly. "Then what is your name..." She asked in a whisper, this was really him, she was really in his arms, she couldn't believe it! "I am now...." He paused, should he tell her his name, all through the war his motto had been, 'those who see a Gundam and their pilot don't live long enough to tell the story (A/N: Or something like that!)'. Why should she be any different? Wait, he had known her before he became a pilot, she was the reason he had kept on living, her and her uncle, they are what carried him through. "Trowa Barton". "Trowa..." She didn't care if his name was different, he was here with her. She lay her head on his chest, the two of them looking magical under the moonlight in the middle of the garden. "I can't stay, I have to go back to where I was..." There was a long silence, "Why, why cant you just stay here" Kayla asked, her voice low. "I...I want to be honest with you...I can't though, it wouldn't be wise for me to tell you." "Trowa...." It felt odd calling him something other than Nanashi, "Please tell me where your going, I haven't seen you for so long..." The look in her eyes made him want to tell her everything, but he couldn't, he knew that if she did and something happened to her, he would never forgive himself, but then again, she was strong, he taught her everything he knew..."I...first must tell you that, your uncle, and the mercenaries have...been destroyed, and that I am a soldier in this war. There are many rumours about me, and my...friends, if that's what you call them, and what we do." "I already knew that they had been wiped out...it was all over television, how they all turned against each other...but you, a soldier, Nana-Trowa, why?" "I didn't know where you were...I will always be watching you, and if you turn on the T.V., you can find me. I have to go now, I've been gone far to long" Far too long was an understatement, 3 days would've been far to long, but two weeks, Quatre was probably having a cow, and Duo wouldn't know what to do with him. He had to go. And there was nothing Kayla could do about it.  
  
Time past, at the end of the war Trowa had watched Kayla's school, he had made sure nothing ever happened to her. The final battle was nearing and he had to see her one more time, before it, in case anything happened to him.  
  
Trowa stood and looked into Kayla's eyes. He put his arm around her waist, enclosing her. One hand went to the small of her back and gently he pulled her forward.  
  
"Trowa?" For a fleeting second she looked startled. When he had left they had been the same height, and now he towered above her. Her breath was short and her heartbeat so hard she was sure he would hear it. Slowly, he lowered his lips onto hers, then stopped. "You're supposed to close your eyes." "Will you be here when I open them?" "Close your eyes." He laughed, but softly. Then kissed her. It was soft, and it took a very long time. It was true, what they said, about cliffs and falling in love. Once you stepped off, there was no going back. "You're here, to stay?" Kayla whispered between kisses. He kissed her again- her lips, her cheeks, her nose. "Say that you won't leave again?" He didn't answer her. It came in a flash. The thought rose up and washed over her like a rogue wave. Kayla wrenched back her head and stared up into his green, green eyes. "You are going away again. I can hear you thinking." "Yes, but-" "Oh, oh!" She stepped back and wrapped her arms around her stomach as if she'd been punched. "Where to? Space? The colonies?" Tears, angry and hard filled her eyes. No, not after all this time, years and years of waiting for him, years of worry. They had said that she was too young to know her own mind, too young to know her destiny, but they'd been wrong. She had always known that they were meant for each other, always. "I will be back after this battle" "WILL YOU!" He looked at her, she had waited 5 months for him, and he knew she would react this way, but he had to see her, what if he didn't survive, then she would have to live, by herself never knowing if he really loved her. "I love you, I will come back to you," She had been waiting to hear those words forever, and now that he had said them, some of her anger left. She knew he was only doing his job, helping end this war, she had figured out long ago that he was a gundam pilot, and that the people of the colonies and Earth needed him, and the other pilots, more than she needed him. Kayla looked at him, her tears started to fall. "I know...But I don't want anything to happen to you, I...Love you" She said softly, so softly that only the two of them could hear it. "You won't ever loose me" He stated, kissed her again, and started to walk away. "I love you Trowa Barton," She said confidently... "Nanashi" She said louder, "If you don't come back to me.... I will never forgive you, but.... Good luck..." He smirked at hearing this, She was the only person he had ever loved, excluding Midii, and he would come back to her.  
  
At the end of the Eve Wars, Trowa had come back. He introduced Kayla to Duo, Quatre, Wu Fei, Sally, Hilde, Dorothy, Lady Une, Madiemaya, Relena, Howard, anyone who was there to meet her, except Heero, for he had disappeared after the second war. They were about 15 when Trowa had finally found Kayla again, Now at being 22, almost 23, (They didn't exactly know) Trowa and Kayla were married, and on there way to having Twins, Heero had managed to show up for their wedding and even proposed to Relena. Dorothy and Quatre married, along with, Hilde and Duo, and, Wu fei and Sally, and everyone lived happy wonderful lives, with hard decisions to make and unhappy time, because after all, there's no such thing as Happily Ever After.  
  
PLS! READ AND REVIEW! IM SO HAPPY WIT THIS ENDING!


End file.
